Distance
by ikadekaryawan27
Summary: "Ngomong-ngomong, Bakugou-kun. Habis ini, kau mau kemana?" "Tokyo" "Kagoshima"... Angkatan Midoriya akhirnya lulus, semua mempunyai rencana sendiri-sendiri. Tentang jarak antar mereka
1. Chapter 1: Distance

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kau mau melanjutkan kemana?"

"Aku lebih memilih menjadi sidekick."

"Mineta! Minta foto donk!"

"KAU BERCANDA?!"

"TENTU SAJA IYA!"

Hari ini merupakan hari penting bagi Yuuei. Hari dimana salah satu angkatan di Yuuei, angkatan Midoriya Izuku dan yang lainnya, lulus dari sekolah. Setelah acara kelulusan, tampak beberapa siswa berkumpul. Sekadar berfoto bersama, atau bercakap-cakap sebelum berpisah.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh kelas A, kelas Pahlawan. Mereka berkumpul, bersenda gurau, bahkan ada yang menangis karena akan berpisah.

"Jadi, kita sebagai murid Yuuei yang sudah lulus, punya kewajiban untuk berkontribusi dalam masyarakat! Karena kita adalah pahlawan, dan…"

"Dan dia mulai lagi." Bisik Sero kepada Kaminari sambil melihat Lida Tenya, sang ketua kelas—maksudnya mantan ketua kelas-mereka, yang memulai 'pidato'-nya, tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang bergerak aneh. Kemudian Yaoyorozu sebagai mantan wakil ketua kelas menghentikan pidato gaje tersebut, disambut dengan suara tawa yang lain dan kalimat protes dari Lida.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memisahkan diri dari kerumunan itu. Sang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata merah, dan dengan quirk ledakan yang mematikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bakugou Katsuki. Dia memisahkan diri, berjalan menuju sebuah bata kecil yang dijejer rapi melingkari beberapa tanaman, dan mendudukkan dirinya. Dia merasa gerah, padahal ini adalah musim semi.

DUK!

Saat dia melamun, tiba-tiba seseorang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Katsuki. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata bulat cokelat, dengan pipi tembem, dan rambut coklat.

Uraraka Ochako.

"Oh! Hai Bakugou- _kun_!"

"Berisik kau, Wajah Bulat! Apa yang kau mau?!"

" _Ara-ara_ , Bakugou- _kun_. Jangan galak-galak begitu. Aku hanya duduk disini." Ujar Ochako mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Katsuki. "Aku capek berdiri terus."

"Dasar lemah." Ochako yang mendengarnya cemberut.

"Aku kan tidak sepertimu."

Hening sejenak. Katsuki melihat Ochako sekilas. Uraraka Ochako, cewek yang dulu dia benci hanya karena dia berteman dengan Midoriya Izuku. Dia salah sedikit dari beberapa cewek yang berani berhadapan dengannya, bahkan mengajaknya ngobrol seperti teman biasa. Padahal semua anak cewek yang pernah satu sekolah dengan Katsuki saat SD dan SMP selalu ketakutan bahkan saat ditatap olehnya. Dia juga tahan dengan ucapan kasar dan pedas dari Katsuki, dan entah bagaimana saat mengobrol dengan Ochako, dia juga tahan dengan omongan bawel Ochako.

"Ada apa? Bakugou- _kun_?"

Tersentak.

Tentu saja. Ochako yang tadi melihat kerumunan orang kini menoleh, menatapnya. Tidak pernah ada cewek yang berani menatap matanya duluan, kecuali ibunya. Mendengar pertanyaan Ochako, Katsuki langsung menekuk mukanya, memasang wajah bengis.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bakugou- _kun_ dari tadi kelihatan lebih tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" Tanya Ochako dengan mata bulatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Figuran! Aku tidak ingin dikhawatirkan oleh orang lemah sepertimu!" bentak Katsuki, peduli amat kata-katanya menusuk gadis itu.

"Heh! Begini-begini, aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat!" sanggah Ocahko.

"Cih!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ochako memang sudah berkembang. Saat festival olahraga kelas 2 dan kelas 3, dia berhasil maju sampai babak semifinal, tapi dikalahkan oleh Todoroki. Dan saat kelas 3 dia dikalahkan oleh Tetsutetsu. Entah kenapa, mengingat itu saja membuatnya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bakugou- _kun_. Habis ini, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ochako, membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Pulang."

"Bukan itu. Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

"Apa pedulimu! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Aku cuma bertanya! Belum tentu kita ketemu lagi!"

"Siapa juga yang ingin bertemu lagi dengan sampah sepertimu!"

"Huft" Ochako yang mulai menyerah menggembungkan pipinya, menghadap ke arah lain.

Hening sejenak di antara mereka.

"Tokyo."

"Eh?"

Ochako menoleh, terkejut. Katsuki memberi tahunya. Sejak kapan dia bertingkah seperti itu. Tidak! Dari awal Ochako berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya duduk lama bersama Katsuki disini. Katsuki yang tidak suka dengan tatapan Ochako meraung.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu?! Mau kuledakkan?!"

Ochako hanya berkata 'huh', tersadar kembali. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Tokyo, ya. Kuliah atau kerja?"

"Ya tentu saja kerja sebagai pahlawan! Aku akan ditempat Best Jeanist." Ujar Katsuki.

"Oh, semangat ya!" ujar Ochako sambil mengacungkan tinjunnya, yang hanya dibalas Katsuki dengan kalimat "Menjijikkan." Ochako hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan Katsuki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Katsuki baru sadar. Ochako adalah orang pertama dari kelasnya yang mengetahui hal ini. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan melirik Ochako.

"Kalau kau?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Jangan cuma aku yang memberitahumu!" ketus Katsuki sambil melihat kerumunan di depannya, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Heh? Apa Bakugou- _kun_ ingin tahu?" Ochako bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan main-main!" bentak Katsuki merasa dipermainkan, yang disambut dengan tawa Ochako.

"Kagoshima."

Mata Katsuki melebar sedikit mendengarnya. Perlahan dia menoleh kearah Ochako. Didapatinya Ochako yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kagoshima?"

"Yup!"

Sesaat hening. Katsuki bergumam pelan, "jauh".

"Hmm? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Ochako mendengar ucapan Katsuki yang tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Muka Bulat?!" Tanya Katsuki, lebih seperti perintah. Ochako meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku diterima di sebuah agensi pahlawan yang mengawasi riset masalah antariksa. Berhubung Kagoshima adalah tempat penelitian dan riset antariksa, tempat itu sangat cocok untuk quirk-ku yang, kau tahulah. Zero Gravity." Jelas Ochako, sedangkan Katsuki menatap tajam gadis di sebelahnya.

"Memang jauh sih, jauh banget malah. Jadi mungkin habis ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Ochako. Pandangannya meredup. Katsuki menoleh ke arah lain sambil mendengus.

"Baguslah!" Katsuki tidak tahu apakah kata itu jujur dari hatinya atau tidak. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut, sakit.

"Ochako-chan, kesini!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hijau, Asui Tsuyu, memanggil Ochako. Ochako segera bangkit.

"Aku pergi dulu, Bakugou- _kun_!" ujar Ochako sambil berlari ke arah Tsuyu, disusul oleh teriakan Katsuki "PERGI KAU JAUH-JAUH!"

Setelah berteriak, Katsuki memandang punggung Ochako yang semakin menjauh. Jarak mereka yang semakin merenggang.

.

.

.

.

"Habis itu, Mineta berkata 'bentuk rambutku itu seperti punya Jiro.' Kemudian, kepalanya langsung dicolok oleh kabel jack milik Jiro. Hahahaha!"

"Apa yang lucu dari itu?!"

"Hah, Bakugou- _kun_ sama sekali tidak punya rasa humor sedikitpun."

Saat ini, jam setengah 9 malam, Katsuki dan Ochako tengah pulang bersama, menuju stasiun. Tadi mereka semua mengadakan pesta di rumah Yaoyorozu, tapi Izuku, Hagakure, Ojiro, Tsuyu, dan Sero sudah pulang duluan, disusul oleh Ochako dan Katsuki. Karena tidak ada yang mau pulang lagi selain mereka dan pesta masih berlanjut, maka Ochako dan Katsuki memutuskan pulang bersama.

"Bakugou-kun, ayo mampir ke _konbini_." Bujuk Ochako saat mereka berdua melewati konbini.

"Hah?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Tanya Katsuki ketus.

"Aku mau beli sesuatu. Bahan makanan di rumahku sudah habis."

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya di _konbini_ dekat rumahmu?!"

"Jam segini _konbini_ di daerah rumahku sudah tutup. Ayolah Bakugou- _kun_!" bujuk Ochako sambil membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Katsuki hanya mendecih sambil berbelok ke _konbini_ , yang disambut oleh teriakan 'hore!' dari Ochako.

Ting Tong

"Selamat datang!"

Ochako segera ke rak makanan dan mengambil telur, sosis, susu, dll. Sedangkan Katsuki berjalan santai sambil mengambil sekaleng kopi dari rak minuman, kemudian menghampiri Ochako.

"Kau beli ini?" tanya Katsuki melihat rak belanja Ochako. Dia tahu Ochako tinggal sendiri di apartemen, tapi bahan makanan sedikit ini? Ini tidak akan bertahan untuk 3 hari.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke Kagoshima, jadi aku tidak memerlukan banyak bahan makanan." Jawab Ochako.

"Sosis dan susu? Pantas saja kau gemuk!" sindir Katsuki tajam.

"Aku tidak gemuk! Cuma tembem!" gerutu Ochako sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Katsuki mengabaikan gerutuan Ochako dan menatap tajam rak belanja Ochako. Perkataan Ochako tentang Kagoshima membuat Katsuki risih. Emosinya bergejolak, rasanya dia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Saat hendak membayar belanjaan, Ochako berkata kepada Katsuki yang pesanan kopi kalengnya sudah dibayar duluan.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Beraninya kau menyuruhku!" bentak Katsuki, tapi tetap menurut dan keluar. Setelah membayar pesanan Ochako yang lumayan, dia keluar dari _konbini_ dan mendapati Katsuki sudah tidak ada.

Ochako menghela napasnya kasar, kemudian tersenyum miris. "Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku." Ujarnya pelan.

TUANG!

Ochako mendengar suara kaleng beradu dengan besi, dan menoleh ke asal suara yang berada di belakangnya. Terlihat Katsuki yang berada di sisi lain _konbini_. Di sampingnya ada tong sampah besi. Tampaknya dia baru membuang sampah.

"Kau lama sekali, Muka Bulat! Cepatlah, aku capek." Gerutu Katsuki kasar sambil menghampiri Ochako yang masih terpaku.

"Eh? Bukannya kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ochako masih belum menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku keluar duluan, dan kemudian kau mengusirku, begitu?!" bentak Katsuki kesal. Apa sih mau gadis di depannya?

Ochako menepuk dahi dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Maksudku, kau pulang duluan."

"JADI APA MAUMU HAH?!" sekarang Katsuki benar-benar kesal. Kemudian dia menatap tajam Ochako.

"Ya udah, ayo pulang!" Katsuki berjalan duluan, kemudian Ochako menyusul.

"Maaf ya. Jangan marah-marah terus, Bakugou- _kun_." Ujar Ochako mencoba menenangkan Katsuki, yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

"Padahal bila kau menghilangkan sifat emosionalmu, kau itu cukup tampan lho."

Bahu Katsuki tersentak sedikit mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu." Ujar Katsuki ketus.

"Heh? Banyak anak cewek kelas sebelah yang membicarakanmu lho. Ya, kecuali anak cewek kelas kita, karena sudah tahu sifat aslimu."

"Tutup mulutmu, Muka Bulat!" ketus Katsuki. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di stasiun.

"Sampai disini, kita berpisah, Bakugou-kun. Kita beda kereta." Ujar Ochako.

"Berisik, Muka Bulat! Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Mulutmu benar-benar jahat ya, Bakugou- _kun_. Aku yakin kau akan kesulitan mencari pacar yang bisa menangani mulut kasarmu." Ujar Ochako sambil tertawa kecil. Katsuki terdiam sejenak.

' _Tidak juga, aku menemukannya. 1 orang'_

"Ngomong-ngomong Bakugou- _kun_ , makasih ya sudah menemaniku pulang." Ujar Ochako. Katsuki yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

"Menggelikan, kalau tidak bareng, mana sudi aku menemanimu!" ketus Katsuki. Tapi bukannya sedih dengan ucapan Katsuki, tiba-tiba Ochako menaruh telapak tangannya, terkecuali jari kelingkingnya, di dada bidang Katsuki. Katsuki tentu saja terkejut.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku tahu kok. Aku tahu." Ucap Ochako memotong protes Katsuki.

Beberapa detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini, sampai kemudian tiba-tiba berbunyi pemberitahuan bahwa kereta yang Ochako naiki sudah sampai.

"Keretaku sudah sampai. Kalau begitu, _mata ashi_ —" ucapan Uraraka terputus, dia teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh sakunya, dan menaruhnya di saku Katsuki yang masih terpaku. Ochako berjalan pergi tapi sebelum itu, dia berbalik ke arah Katsuki sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Sayounara_ , Katsuki- _kun_."

Ochako berjalan pergi, kemudian menghilang di pintu pengecekan tiket. Katsuki terdiam sejenak, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mendapati sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk granat dan bebatuan. Katsuki kemudian menatap tempat terakhir Ochako terlihat.

" _Dasar bodoh, Ochako."_

[End?]

 _Konbini: Mini market_

 _*Yang terakhir itu, tadinya Ochako mau ngomong mata ashita (sampai jumpa besok), tapi diganti dengan sayounara (selamat tinggal)_

 _Salam hangat_


	2. Chapter 2: Bakugou Ochako

.

.

.

.

DRRRRTT…! DRRRRTT…! DRRRTT…! DRRRT….

Tap

Suara alarm dari _smartphone_ tersebut langsung berhenti. Seorang pria pemilik _smartphone_ tersebut yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, menatap _smartphone_ miliknya dengan rasa penuh bangga.

"Aku yang menang, sialan!" Tampaknya dia bangga berhasil bangun lebih dulu sebelum alarm berbunyi.

Dia kemudian menaruh _smartphone_ -nya di sakunya, mengambil tasnya, dan keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan kunci apartemen untuk mengunci pintu sebelum dia pergi. Terlihat kunci tersebut memiliki gantungan berbentuk granat dan bebatuan.

"Oh, Bakugou- _san, Ohayou Gozaimasu_."

Tiba-tiba tetangga sebelahnya, seorang wanita berusia sekitar 50 tahun, menyapanya, membuat pria yang bernama Bakugou Katsuki menoleh. Tampaknya dia hendak pergi berbelanja. Pandangan Katsuki yang tadinya sangat menusuk, melembut. Dia kemudian menunduk sedikit.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ , Fueguchi- _san_." Tampaknya selama 3 tahun setelah kelulusannya, dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya (walau sedikit).

.

.

Chapter 2: Bakugou Ochako

.

.

Suasana kota Tokyo sangat ramai dengan hiruk pikuk orang yang hendak bekerja, sekolah, dll. Tampak Katsuki yang baru saja keluar dari stasiun, berjalan menuju agensi pahlawan tempat dia bekerja. Dia terus berjalan lurus, tanpa memedulikan orang yang tidak sengaja dia senggol. Minta maaf saja dia tidak peduli. Saat Katsuki sampai di perempatan jalan besar dan menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, dia tidak sengaja melihat tayangan berita di sebuah layar gedung.

' _Peluncuran roket berhasil dilakukan di Kagoshima. Berikut pendapat Perdana Menteri mengenai…'_

' _Kagoshima'_

Katsuki tertegun saat mendengarnya. Nama itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Perempuan, berambut pendek coklat, bermata dan berwajah bulat, bisa membuat orang terbang. Tapi kemudian sifat keras kepalanya muncul, dia menggeleng-geleng, berusaha mengusir bayangan perempuan itu. Tanpa dia sadari lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki sudah menyala, dia langsung terdorong oleh orang-orang di belakangnya. Dia kesal, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah seperti waktu dia di SMA. Saat sampai di seberang, langkahnya terhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Bakugou!"

Katsuki menoleh dengan muka tertekuk. 2 orang melambai ke arahnya. Satunya berambut tajam dan berwarna merah, satu lagi dengan rambut berwarna kuning. Dia mengenalnya.

Kirishima dan Kaminari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini sialan?!" bentak Katsuki menepi, karena jalanan sangat ramai.

"Begini tanggapanmu saat melihat temanmu setelah 3 tahun?" ujar Kaminari.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!"

Alih-alih takut, mereka berdua malah tertawa, membuat Katsuki semakin kesal. Ingin sekali dia meledakkan mereka.

"Kami sedang cuti, jadi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di Tokyo," jawab Kirishima.

Katsuki baru ingat, Kirishima dan Kaminari berada di satu agensi, bersama dengan Tetsutetsu dan Ojiro.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bila kau temani kami jalan-jalan?" ujar Kirishima mengajak Katsuki.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk manusia gagal seperti kalian! Aku harus bekerja!"

"Oke deh kalau begitu, kalau kau punya waktu luang kabari kami," ujar Kaminari sambil pergi bersama Kirishima meninggalkan Katsuki.

"PERGI KAU! SIALAN!" seru Katsuki, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya. Persetan dengan tatapan orang kepadanya, Katsuki melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat kerja.

Sesampainya disana, dia langsung dihampiri oleh teman kerjanya.

"Bakugou-san, kau sudah datang? Kalau begitu cepat bersiap!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Katsuki ketus.

"Kota Tsu di Prefektur Mie diserang, kita dimintai sebagai bantuan. Cepat!"

"Berisik, brengsek! Aku akan datang!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Berpencarlah, ikuti sesuai prosedur. Ingat! Keselamatan warga sipil jauh lebih penting!"

"Baik!"

Beberapa hero langsung berpencar. Katsuki sendiri langsung pergi duluan meninggalkan yang lain, menambah kecepatan menggunakan _quirk_ -nya.

Saat ini Katsuki dan yang lain berada di kota Tsu, ibu kota Prefektur Mie. Saat ini kota tersebut sedang porak poranda, asap membumbung tinggi, beberapa wilayah hancur. Katsuki terus melaju, sambil sesekali berhadapan dengan villain, yang langsung dihabisinya.

Saat melaju Katsuki baru menyadari. Prefektur ini adalah prefektur tempat Uraraka Ochako berasal, lalu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu Ochako?

"Tolong…"

Spontan Katsuki menghentikan _quirk_ -nya. Alisnya terangkat. Telinga tajamnya menangkap suara aneh.

"Mama… Tolong…"

'Tidak salah lagi'

Katsuki langsung melaju mencari asal suara tersebut. Langkahnya menuju sebuah gang kecil di sela-sela gedung perkotaan. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mendapati seorang anak kecil yang tangannya sedang ditahan oleh seorang villain. Sontak Katsuki langsung melesat kesana.

"Apa? Siapa kau—"

"MATI KAU!"

BOOOMB…!

Katsuki langsung menyerang tanpa memberikan villain itu kesempatan. Tampaknya villain itu hendak melawan, dengan memblokir ledakan Katsuki menggunakan tangannya yang mengeluarkan buih-buih air. Sepertinya itu _quirk_ -nya. Katsuki yang menyadarinya malah semakin buas.

"ITU TIDAK AKAN BERGUNA..!"

BOOMB..!

BOOMB..!

BOOMB..!

Akhirnya villain itu ambruk, kalah dengan sangat tidak seimbang. Katsuki tampak mengatur napas, kemudian menatap anak kecil yang ada di dekatnya. Anak itu berjengit.

"Hey kau! Pergi dari sini, disini berbahaya."

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Katsuki, anak itu semakin meringkuk. Tangisnya belum berhenti.

"Oi! Kau tidak—"

"Mama… Tolong mama… Sakit…"

Katsuki tertegun. Tampaknya anak ini terluka, sekaligus ketakutan. Dia mendekatinya, tapi anak itu semakin ketakutan.

Dia sudah ketakutan saat villain itu datang, dan ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat Katsuki datang dengan lebih buas, bengis, dan juga jahat.

Katsuki memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar bisa membawa anak itu pergi dari sini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat saat penyelamatan kota Osaka, waktu Katsuki dan yang lainnya kelas 2 SMA.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _Lagi-lagi League of Villains berulah, kali ini targetnya adalah kota Osaka. Sialnya, Katsuki terpisah dengan rekan-rekannya, dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ochako yang juga terpisah dari Izuku dan yang lainnya. Jadi mereka terpaksa bekerja sama untuk mencari yang lain._

" _Bakugou-kun, berhenti!" ujar Ochako saat mereka tengah berlari, membuat lelaki pemilik quirk ledakan itu menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Brengsek! Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti, sialan!" bentak Katsuki. Ochako mengabaikan mulut kasar Katsuki dan menunjuk salah satu sudut jalan._

" _Itu," ujarnya. "Ada anak kecil. Kita harus selamatkan dia," lanjut Ochako. Katsuki juga melihatnya._

" _Apa maksudmu?! Itu bukan tugas kita! Lagipula, aku harus mengalahkan banyak penjahat disana!" ketus Katsuki. Mendengar hal itu, Ochako menatap Katsuki tajam._

" _Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi menolong dan melindungi orang adalah tugas hero_ _sesungguhnya, bukan dengan mengalahkan banyak penjahat," tegas Ochako, membuat wajah Katsuki tertekuk._

" _Apa kau—"_

" _Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyelamatkannya sendiri," potong Ochako sembari meninggalkan Katsuki sendiri. Melihatnya, membuat Katsuki mau tidak mau mengikutinya._

 _Mereka berdua mendekati anak yang ternyata perempuan tersebut. Anak perempuan itu merintih lemah, dia terjepit di antara reruntuhan bangunan. Ochako yang menyadari Katsuki menyusul hanya tersenyum._

" _Aku akan meringankan reruntuhannya. Bakugou-kun, kau bisa menyingkirkan reruntuhannya setelah aku ringankan," ujar Ochako sembari mengaktifkan quirk-nya._

" _Beraninya kau memerintahku, Muka Bulat!" gerutu Katsuki. "Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau buat reruntuhan itu melayang saja, hah!" lanjut Katsuki._

" _Meringankan lebih mudah daripada membuatnya melayang. Lagipula aku sudah banyak menggunakan quirk-ku. Bila kupaksakan, maka aku akan muntah," jelas Ochako, membuat Katsuki berdigik sambil berkata "Menjijikan."_

 _Ochako meringankan reruntuhannya, dan Katsuki mengangkatnya satu per satu. Saat mencapai reruntuhan terakhir, Ochako langsung menghampiri anak perempuan itu._

" _Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ochako._

" _Dasar bodoh! Dia tadi terjebak di reruntuhan, sialan! Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja!" dengus Katsuki._

" _Oh iya," ujar Ochako menggaruk pipinya. Katsuki kemudian ikut mendekati gadis itu._

" _Hey bocah! Disini berbahaya! Cepat ikut kami dan menyingkir dari sini!" bentak Katsuki. Sontak saja anak perempuan itu terkejut. Dia takut kepada Katsuki, dan juga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu menangis, yang membuat Katsuki dan Ochako terkejut._

" _HUAAAAA….!"_

" _Hey?! Apa yang—"_

" _Dasar bodoh, sudah pasti dia ketakutan gara-gara kau, Bakugou-kun," ujar Ochako. Katsuki berjengit. Orang yang tadi dia katakan bodoh sekarang balik mengatakannya._

" _Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?"_

" _Kau membentaknya, memelototinya, dan juga masker hitammu menyeramkan. Kau terlihat lebih cocok menjadi penjahat daripada pahlawan," balas Ochako, membuat Katsuki terpojok._

" _Terus, memang kau bisa, Wajah Bulat? Cepatlah, keburu villain itu habis ditangkap!" ketus Katsuki._

" _Aku kira kau akan khawatir kita akan diserang villain," ujar Ochako. Kemudian dia menghadap anak perempuan itu._

" _Tenang saja, onee-chan akan menolongmu. Abaikan nii-chan galak itu," ujar Ochako lembut, yang dibalas dengan protesan tertahan Katsuki. "Apa kau terpisah dari keluargamu?" tanya Ochako._

 _Yang ditanya terdiam sesaat, sesekali melirik Katsuki yang marah-marah sendiri, kemudian mengangguk._

" _Yosh, kami akan membantumu mencari keluargamu. Benarkan, Bakugou-kun?"_

" _Terserahlah!"_

 _DUAAARR…!_

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan besar dari kejauhan. Bahkan getarannya sampai ke tempat mereka bertiga._

" _Sebaiknya kita bergegas, sebelum keadaan makin buruk," ujar Katsuki._

" _Benar, ayo!" tukas Ochako sambil menggendong anak perempuan itu, yang sebelumnya sudah Ochako ringankan menggunakan quirk-nya._

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

Katsuki mengatur napasnya. Dia melepaskan masker hitam yang melingkari matanya, kemudian mendekati anak kecil itu. Katsuki sendiri tidak percaya akan melakukan hal ini.

"Hey, bocah. Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

Anak kecil itu menoleh ke Katsuki yang terlihat lebih kalem, kemudian menggeleng sambil merintih "Sakit."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah. Nanti kakimu akan diobati. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menyingkir dari sini. Oke?" Tanya Katsuki. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk. Katsuki langsung berjongkok membelakangi anak itu, menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau naik ke punggungku. Akan kugendong sampai ke tempat aman," yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan anak itu. Katsuki dengan sabar menunggu, karena anak itu kesulitan menaiki punggung Katsuki dengan satu kaki. Saat anak itu berhasil menaiki punggung Katsuki, pemuda itu langsung berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau pegangan dengan erat, karena perjalanan ini mungkin terlalu cepat untukmu!" ujar Katsuki sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

BOOOOMB….!

Katsuki langsung melaju, membuat anak itu sedikit terkejut, tetapi tetap berpegangan pada leher Katsuki. Pemuda itu terus melaju dengan lincah dan sesekali terbang menggunakan _quirk_ -nya. Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan dengan villain, tapi semuanya dengan mudah diatasi oleh Katsuki. Katsuki dapat menangkap dari sudut matanya, anak yang dia gendong tersenyum lebar.

"Kau menyukainya?! Beginilah seorang lelaki! Kecepatan dan ketegangan adalah segalanya!" ujar Katsuki sambil menambah kecepatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Katsuki.

"Ko—Koohii…" jawab anak itu. Tiba-tiba Katsuki jadi ingin minum kopi.

"Begitu. Kau bisa panggil aku No 1 Hero: Bakugou Katsuki!" seru Katsuki bersemangat.

"Tapi, bukannya hero no 1 sekarang adalah Endeavor?" Tanya Koohii. Katsuki langsung menggerutu dalam hati.

' _Sial, dia tahu banyak.'_

"Itu sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi hero no 1!" seru Katsuki. Sedangkan Koohii yang melihat Katsuki mulai kambuh hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Bakugou Katsuki dan beberapa rekan kerja satu aliansinya bersiap untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Keadaan kota Tsu sudah membaik, akhirnya dalang dari penyerangan ini ditangkap. Tapi orang itu ternyata bukan bagian dari _League of Villains_ , membuat pencarian jejak mereka yang diharapkan bisa ditemukan lewat orang itu menjadi sia-sia.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantu kami menghadapi kesulitan ini," ujar seorang hero yang berasal dari aliansi hero setempat.

"Salah kalian sendiri, kalian terlalu lemah! Sampai meminta bantuan kepada aliansi lain!" ketus Katsuki.

"Bakugou- _san_ , jaga bicaramu," tegur orang di sebelahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!" bentak balik Katsuki.

Saat rombongan Katsuki berbalik, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Katsuki. Yang ditepuk bahunya menatap tajam.

"Apa?"

"Boleh ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar orang itu.

Katsuki harusnya menolak, dan membentak seperti biasa.

Harusnya.

Tapi Katsuki menurut, mengikuti orang itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Katsuki terkejut. Dia melihat anak kecil yang dia selamatkan kemarin, Koohii. Dia tak sendiri, ada 2 orang di sampingnya. Satu pria dan satu wanita.

" _Nii-chan_!" seru Koohii sambil melambaikan tangannya. Katsuki menatap bingung orang yang mengantarnya.

"Mereka ingin berterimakasih," ujar orang itu. Pria di samping Koohii maju mendekati Katsuki.

"Terima kasih, Bakugou- _kun_ , karena telah menyelamatkan Koohii- _kun_ ," ujar pria itu.

"Kalau tidak ada Bakugou- _san_ , tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya," tukas wanita di samping Koohii. Melihatnya membuat Katsuki teringat pada seseorang.

"Tidak masalah, ini memang tugas seorang hero," ujar Katsuki. Pria dan wanita tadi saling pandang, kemudian menatap Katsuki.

"Seperti kata putri kami, kau itu sebenarnya baik."

Sebentar.

Ada yang aneh.

"Maaf, tapi apa aku mengenal kalian?" Tanya Katsuki.

"Oh iya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri," ujar pria tadi, kemudian mendekati wanita itu.

"Kami adalah orang tua salah satu temanmu, Uraraka Ochako."

DEG!

Jantung Katsuki berdetak cepat mendengarnya. Pupilnya membulat. Jadi dia berhadapan dengan orang tua Ochako?

"Jadi, dia…" tanya Katsuki sambil menunjuk Koohii.

"Oh, itu keponakanku. Namanya Uraraka Koohii," jawab Ayah Ochako sambil menunjuk Koohii. Pandangan Katsuki menjadi aneh.

"Katsu _nii-chan_!"

Katsuki tersentak saat mendapati Koohii memanggil Katsuki. Dia kemudian menghadap Koohii.

"Ya, ada apa? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kakimu?" Tanya Katsuki.

"Sudah baikan. Ini hanya cedera, bukan patah tulang dan sebagainya."

"Oh begitu, syukurlah."

"Dan juga, saat melihat _nii-chan_ kemarin, aku sudah memutuskan! Aku akan menjadi hero!" seru Koohii. Katsuki yang mendengarnya tertegun.

"Kau … ingin menjadi hero?"

"Benar! Hero yang hebat seperti _nii-chan_! Dengan _quirk_ -ku: _Gravity Enhancer_ , aku pasti bisa" lanjutnya. Katsuki hanya tersenyum miris. Bila teman-teman SMA-nya melihat ini, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi hero yang hebat!" seru Katsuki semangat sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"OK!"

PUK

Mereka ber- _high five_. Tiba-tiba Katsuki jatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya terasa berat.

"Ya ampun, kau mengaktifkan _quirk_ -mu! Cepat nonaktifkan!" ujar Ibu Ochako panic.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Katsuki baru pulang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.42. Katsuki langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri, tanpa berpikir untuk membersihkan dirinya.

DRRRRT…! DRRRRT…!

Smartphone Katsuki bergetar. Dengan ujaran kesal, dia merogoh sakunya dan melihat bahwa ada yang menelponnya. Dia ingin menolak, tapi kenyatannya malah sebaliknya.

"Siapa, sialan?"

" _Hey, Bakugou! Apa kau sudah pulang dari misimu?"_ ujar seseorang di seberangnya. Katsuki mengenal suara ini.

Kirishima.

"Berisik, rambut aneh! Dari mana kau tahu?! Dan juga bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor hp-ku?!" bentak Katsuki.

" _Gambarmu terpampang di seluruh Tokyo. Orang yang menyelamatkan kota Tsu. Oh, dan nomor hp-mu aku dapat dari Midoriya"_

 _Deku brengsek_ , batin Katsuki.

"Jadi kau menelponku hanya untuk itu?! Kalau begitu aku tutup—"

" _Sebentar! Bagaimana bila besok kita bersantai? Bersama Kaminari dan Sero, dia baru datang tadi pagi._ "

"Aku tidak peduli!"

" _Benarkah? Bagaimana bila kukatakan bahwa aku mendapatkan informasi semua alumni kita. Dari Hagakure-san, Yaoyorozu-san, Mina, …_ "

" _Dan juga, Uraraka-san."_

"…"

.

.

.

.

[to be continued]

 _Gravity Enhancer: Quirk dimana pemiliknya bisa memberatkan apapun yang dia sentuh *kebalikan dengan Zero Gravity milik Uraraka Ochako._

 _Nama 'Koohii' diambil dari bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'Kopi'_

 _Salam hangat_


End file.
